


Convivencia

by antisocialhood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialhood/pseuds/antisocialhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Kingston University is expensive, but Ashton has a plan. There's a rule, a clause, that gives a married couple attending the university a break, just over $50,000, and allows them to live off campus. </p><p>Ashton has his eyes set on attending Kingston, and he's willing to cross whatever lines he must to pay his way through. Even if that means marrying a complete stranger and trying not to fall in love.</p><p>Enter a freshly graduated boy named Luke that has an unhealthy coffee fixation and his own eyes set on Kingston</p><p>~~~</p><p>Or, Ashton and Luke find themselves twisted up in a fake marriage for a cheaper college tuition, and somehow, feelings come about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. convivencia

**Author's Note:**

> hello, welcome to my fic!
> 
> this is going to be an arranged marriage fic and throughout the chapters more tags will be added so stay tuned!

_convivencia (n.) lit. "living together" , in the sense of living or working closely with other people whom you share feelings, desires, or a common purpose._

* * *

 

They were supposed to meet in the cafe three blocks from the boys school where Ashton would spill coffee on his shoes and get down on his knee.

 

The boy, Luke, was late and Ashton was far from impressed. Luke's mum had told him that he would be there around three, as he was every other day of the year. So when three fifteen rolled around and he was sitting by the window with a lukewarm cup of coffee and empty seat across from him, he decided enough was enough.

 

Ashton wondered if maybe it was a sign; Luke not showing up meant the plan -as foolproof as it had sounded neatly typed out on his computer screen and then repeated over the phone- was probably falling to pieces before it'd even started.

 

He drummed his fingers on the tabletop, ignoring the slightly sticky feeling that clung to them. The café was busy, probably to the point of embarrassment if Luke actually showed up and everything went according to plan.

 

The door chimed as a patron entered. He had blonde hair and sleepy eyes that watched the brewing pot of coffee behind the counter.

 

Ashton was intrigued. The boy was tall and lanky, probably somewhere around six foot, give or take a few inches, and he looked like he'd just crawled out of bed -which wouldn't have surprised Ashton all too much; high school seniors were complete sleep drones until graduation rolled in.

 

Luke's mum hadn't given Ashton a detailed description of her son, only disclosing the fact that he was tall and blonde, which for this guy at the counter seemed to score up to, but he was supposed to be meeting a high schooler, and this boy looked like anything but.

 

The closer Ashton studied the boy made him realise that no, this couldn't be Luke. The lanky blonde had dark blonde stubble along his chin and jawline -which was clenched like he was trying to hold his mouth shut instead of walking around slack jawed and dopey looking. His hair was styled -probably the only thing that looked presentable on the boy- and he stood one foot on top of the other, leaning slightly into the counter. He was talking to one of the workers who seemed to know him and Ashton watched him fish around in his back pocket to produce a wallet only for the worker to wave him off with a good natured smile and flick of his wrist.

 

The boy looked to be arguing, weakly at that and Ashton sighed, looking away. He was wasting his time sitting around when he could be studying for his end of year exams and packing his belongings up.

 

He stood up and threw his coffee out, not wanting to ingest the probably cold liquid. As he walked out of the café he saw the blonde looking around before perching himself on the stool next to where Ashton had been sitting prior. He looked to be sleeping, his only movements being as he raised the steaming cup to his lips and took a small sip.

 

Ashton hummed as he made his way from the building. He could see the blonde through the window as he walked by and wondered if he was waiting for someone else or trying to sleep in a warm puddle.

 

~~~

 

Ashton had never been fond of proper clothes or etiquette, so when Luke's mum told him they'd have to do the arrangement over dinner it was almost like stabbing a fork in his eye and twisting a couple hundred times.

 

His own mother had taken over communicating with the other, realising  Ashton wasn't up to par with anything happening -he didn't understand the surprise, he'd read about arranged marriages in history class but he'd never thought he'd have to partake in one.

 

Somehow he found himself in front of a house with his mum nearly dragging him up the pathway by his ear, her small heels clacking on the cement.

 

He wondered if Luke had been made aware of the arrangement -probably not, although Ashton hoped so.

 

His mum knocked softly on the door before turning to brush off his shirt as if he'd had a chance to sneak a snack while she rushed him out of their house.

 

The blonde boy from the café opened the door, eyebrows knit in confusion when he saw them.

 

"Mum?" The boy called, turning slightly as if she would be able to hear him better. "I think some of your friends are here."

 

Ashton's mum smiled at the boy and Ashton could hear the sound of heels against hardwood floor. The door swung open wide, a smiling blonde woman stood next to it, pushing the boy slightly.

 

"Jack, please go put clothes on." The woman said sticking her hand out towards Ashton's mum. She introduced herself as Liz, the woman they'd been corresponding with over the past few days.

 

The boy, Jack, grumbled before leaving Ashton's view. He stepped into the house, following his mother who was talking to Liz almost animatedly. There was another blonde on the couch in what looked to be the living room, he was asleep, mouth open wide and the television was playing a footy game at a soft volume.

 

He wore blue jeans and a black sweatshirt with white writing that Ashton couldn't quite decipher. His hair was much like Jack's, styled nicely and blonde.

 

Ashton wandered past him into the kitchen, listening to the two women talk. He was positive they were discussing the arrangement and how everything was going to work. It made Ashton's stomach queasy; he was marrying a complete stranger that obviously had coffee issues seeing as he had it the same time everyday.

 

He sighed mentally, closing his eyes.

 

"So, who are you?"

 

Ashton turned, opening his eyes to face the voice.

 

It was Jack. He'd changed his messy t-shirt and sweatpants for dark jeans and a button down shirt. His eyes were almost accusing as he looked at Ashton. It made the boy wonder if he was aware of everything happening with their families.

 

"Don't be an asshole to mum's guests." There was yet another blonde and Ashton questioned if he was in a house with all blondes or if he was officially surrounded.

 

Jack scrunched his nose at the other boy. "Shut up, Ben." He turned back to Ashton, obviously waiting for an answer.

 

Ben grumbled, moving into the room with the other blonde. Ashton wondered if the sleeping boy was Luke as he answered. "Ashton Irwin, I uh, our mums are friends."

 

"Oh, you're the college guy." Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "Were you at that café on Maple street on Tuesday?"

 

Ashton nodded. He could hear two voices in the living room, both at a soft hush and he wondered what was being said.

 

Jack bit the inside of his mouth, starting at Ashton apprehensively. "So, you're marrying my brother?"

 

"It would appear so." Ashton's voice wavered a lot more than he'd expected. He ran his hand through his curls, pushing them back.

 

"You should probably talk to him beforehand. Maybe get to know each other?" Jack offered a soft smile before going into the kitchen, whining about dinner.

 

~~~

 

The sleeping boy was indeed Luke. He'd stumbled out of the living room a few minutes after Jack had disappeared, rubbing his eyes and yawning. His eyes locked with Ashton's and his face slowly turned a shade of red.

 

"Oh." Luke gave an awkward smile. "Are you Ashton?"

 

Ashton nodded, twisting his hands behind his back. His cheeks felt warm and he hoped he wasn’t too red in the face, much like Luke was.

 

“Mum said you’d be coming over.” Luke scratched at the back of his head, messing the back of the blonde hair up. He was staring at his feet, one on top of the other, just like Jack had done at the café. “I- um - I’m sorry about the café.” A sheepish smile played on his lips. “I was a bit nervous and all.”

 

“It’s fine,” Ashton said, gritting his teeth as he forced a smile. Luke looked absolutely terrified and it wasn’t like Ashton was peachy keen on the whole deal either but he needed for it to happen. “Have you-”

 

“Are you-” Luke started, cheeks flaming when he cut into Ashton’s sentence. “Sorry, go ahead.”

 

Ashton shook his head and gestured for the blonde to continue. He wasn’t sure what it was about Luke that was enticing, he definitely could sit down with the boy for hours and hold a decent conversation (albeit Luke’s probably incessant stuttering and unsureness as to what he could and couldn’t say).

 

“Are you nervous?” He dropped his gaze to the floor and twisted his hands around anxiously. Ashton sighed and rubbed Luke’s arm soothingly. He wasn’t sure what to say; he was absolutely terrified, unsure of what would happen if the university found out, or his friends, unsure of how he would have to be around Luke and if the idea was even plausible. Telling the blonde that he was freaked out wouldn’t do anything but worsen the possible anxiety he felt towards the situation, but claiming to be fine would lead Luke to believe that he was on his own in worrying.

 

“A bit,” Ashton said, sighing again. “The idea itself is absurd and god knows what could happen if we’re caught.” He saw the blonde stiffen, like a sudden knock of realization struck him. “I doubt we will though,” Ashton tried soothing. He didn’t need to drop a bomb on the blonde and worry him even more than he already was. “We’ve just got to fake it.”

 

Luke nodded, “Fake a marriage,” He hummed like he didn’t believe the plan himself. “This is the ultimate heist, we’re pretty much scamming the school out of billions.” A fearful look slipped over his face. “God, we’re criminals!”

 

Ashton couldn’t do anything but agree. “We’ll only be criminals if we’re caught.” His voice wasn’t a steady as he’d hoped it to be and silently prayed Luke wouldn’t notice. The last thing he needed was for Luke to start backing out. He knew Liz would push for the marriage to continue but Ashton wouldn’t be able to force him into an exchanging of vows, fake or not. It wouldn’t be right and his conscious would eat away at him for ages. “Listen, Luke, you’re stuck with me for four years tops,” Ashton frowned when Luke shook his head, eyes dropping to the floor once again. His attempt at a pep talk was weak but he was trying. “It’s not going to be easy but we can do it, okay?”

 

“This is insane,” Luke muttered, shaking his head once again. He ran a hand through his hair, fluffing up the blonde strands. “There’s no turning back though, is there?”

 

“No,” Ashton shook his head. “We just need to make this public, now.”

 

Luke nodded, looking up. “Alright, let’s do this.”

 

~~~

 

To say Ashton was terrified would be an understatement. He was back in the café near Luke’s school, waiting for the blonde to come in for his afternoon coffee. They’d wrinkled out the kinks as best as they could and Luke promised he wouldn’t chicken out last minute. He’d taken down Ashton’s number, promising to text him if anything came up.

 

They’d sat in Luke’s dining room for hours discussing how it would play out, Liz having to coax Luke back into his seat when he’d begin pacing anxiously.

 

“What if I trip and fall?” Luke had asked. He had no idea of the original plan which was probably for the best. Ashton was sure Luke wouldn’t have appreciated coffee stained sneakers on his feet for the rest of the day

Ashton had laughed as Liz calmed her son down. “Then you get back up and keep walking.” She looked over at Ashton and smiled.

 

Luke had fretted over minor kinks in the plan before agreeing, seeming slightly more confident to how everything was progressing and Ashton was almost thankful when he sat back down at the table and nodded. “This is going to work.”

 

Ashton sat with a coffee -half gone but still hot - on the blue table top. School had let out ten minutes before he’d sat down and he’d yet to see Luke. He played with the sleeves of his jacket and stared out the window. His eyes caught Luke, unseemingly slow for someone with such long legs, making his way towards the cafe. He was bundled up with a black scarf and hands tucked into his pockets

 

He was dragging and Ashton sighed. His jeans were tight to his legs, and a pair of blue slipper looking moccasins on his feet. The black jacket over his shoulders hid the broadness Ashton had faintly noticed when first meeting the blonde boy and his hair was pushed under a black beanie. He was hiding in the dark color, trying to disappear but Ashton noticed.

 

Luke entered the shop with slow, deliberate steps. His eyes locked with Ashton before he made his way to the counter and ordered a drink. Ashton drank him in, how he let his shoulders curl in towards his body, tucking him away from a critical gaze that no one else could notice, and the way he smiled softly at the cashier as he was handed his drink. He turned to look at Ashton, walking over with his eyes cast down. He was watching his feet, making sure not to trip - Ashton was sure of it.

 

“Hi,” Luke leaned in and pressed a kiss to Ashton’s cheek, lingered a second longer than he’d expected. It was a reflex, keeping him closer to the familiar warmth of a human body rather then a cold bench. His cheeks were flushed as he sat down across from Ashton, both hands wrapping around the coffee cup and holding tight.

 

“Hi, baby.” Ashton said. He reached out and touched the blondes hand, trying to sooth the clearly anxious boy while keeping it affectionate. Luke bit his lip and looked up, staring at Ashton for a cue. “How was your day?”

 

Luke nodded and let Ashton take his hand in his own. “It was good, just had some finals and graduation practice. How was yours?”

 

They hadn’t rehearsed lines and Ashton was beginning to regret it. He wasn’t sure how to hold a conversation with the blonde, he wanted to push everything along quicker and get to the proposal before he made a fool of himself. “Next Friday, yeah? They’d discussed plans for the upcoming weeks. Ashton would have to go to Luke’s graduation, the family party and baccalaureate to uphold the façade of Luke’s fiancé. Both of their families, the extended and close outside of immediate would receive the news of Luke and Ashton’s engagement in three days. Then would come the engagement party, the wedding planning and finally the two eloping. Neither could afford the elaborate wedding their mothers were carefully planning, that’s all it would ever be; plans.

 

“Yeah,” Luke smiled, rubbing his thumb over Ashtons knuckle. It was a sudden burst of affection that surprised Ashton. “I’m excited to finish.” He looked down and quickly back up.

 

Ashton cleared his throat, nodding. His heart was racing, it wasn’t even in his throat, more like his mouth and ready to pop out. “I need to talk to you, baby.” He bit the inside of his cheek when Luke nodded, eyes anxiously flitting from Ashton to his coffee. He hadn’t even touched it yet not that Ashton blamed him, everything was moving at a snail’s pace and Luke would probably shake if he lifted the cup. “I love you.” It felt foreign falling from his lips. Love was a commitment that Ashton hadn’t seen much of in his nineteen years. He’d told his family he loved them, his friends and had carelessly thrown the words at inanimate objects, but now he was supposed to be handing them over to this stranger.

 

“What's wrong, Ash?” Luke probably saw the hesitance in Ashton’s eyes and thought he was about to chicken out. That wouldn’t be the end of the world, just a slight drawback to their plan staying on track. He couldn’t do that though, they needed to finish it all today.

 

Ashton stood up, still holding Luke’s hand. He fumbled through his pocked with the other for the ring box. It was his great grandmother's wedding ring, they’d had it shined up at the jewelers and Ashton’s mother had requested he use it, whether for a real marriage or a fake one. It was the final moment to go back.

 

“Marry me.” He said, dropping to his knee and flipping the case open. Luke made a garbled noise and kicked his chair back, mouth falling open as he stuttered, searching for a proper sentence. The café, for as quiet as it’d been had only grown quieter, it felt like everyone was holding their breath waiting for an answer.

 

Luke nodded before answering, “Oh god, Ashton, yes!” He let Ashton slide the ring over his finger before pulling him up into a hug.

 

“You’re supposed to kiss me,” Ashton whispered into his ear, squeezing his arms around the blonde tightly. He settled for a peck on his cheek, heat rising on them as the other café-goers gave their congratulations.

 

Ashton’s heart was still in his mouth when he looked down at Luke's hand. The ring looked wonderful on his slim fingers and the bright smile on Luke’s face was almost sincere. Luke sat back down in his seat as Ashton moved to his, throwing a grin at the older boy.

 

“I need to go call my mum.” Luke sipped at his coffee for the first time and looked down at his hand. He admired the ring and flashed Ashton a giddy smile. “We’re getting married.”

 

Luke was much calmer when put on the spot and Ashton had never been so convinced that everything would work out.


	2. metanoia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hai, i updated bc i'm in a fluff mood. 
> 
> this is kind of short, sorry. the chapters will usually be longer than this!
> 
> so hope you enjoy!

_metanoia_ _(n.) the journey of changing one's mind, heart, self or way of life._

* * *

Life becomes a whirlwind of incessant ringing from Ashton's relatives calling night and day, expressing their excitement that the oldest Irwin boy was finally getting hitched. His grandmother had been ecstatic and Luke had been her first victim of pink lipstick prints - that Ashton had laughed about while dodging his grandmother's extended arm - before she'd caught up with Ashton and peppered his face in pink, too.  
  
"She's excited," Luke wiped at his cheeks with a wet paper towel, red smudges left behind from the scrubbing he'd done on his skin already. He sounded pleased, and a little uncomfortable - definitely understandable in the case of how touchy Ashton's family could be. "I thought you'd let her in on it."  
  
Ashton had tried that, numerous times, but his mum stood strong on keeping her mother out of the situation altogether. It was hard to lie to his grandmother, she'd been a solid rock throughout his life and keeping her in the dark about his fake marriage to a quirky blonde in need of a cheaper college tuition felt wrong, like he was breaking every ounce of trust he'd built up. "I wanted to, but mum said no." They'd started referring to each other's parents as mum and dad a few days after the engagement. It felt weird, saying dad for the first time in ten years, and it tasted bitter in his mouth, like a perfectly executed lie with dire consequences.  
  
Luke threw his paper towel in the trash and patted his cheek with a fresh, dry one. "Understandable. We haven't told Nana or Pop either." They were old, both cheerful and teary eyed when they'd met Ashton, hands shaking as they'd pulled him into hugs and welcomed him to the family. Luke's Nana had gone for a walk with Jack, Luke's second oldest brother, twenty minutes later and come back crying about how proud she was.  
  
Ashton hadn't missed the expression on Luke's face, nor his mother's.  
  
"That's probably for the better." Ashton had sat with Luke's family long after his grandparents had gone to bed. He'd held Luke's hand when Liz brought up the subject of Nana never making it to see Luke's wedding. They'd cried and Ashton felt like an outsider until Luke touched his thigh and thanked him for staying.  
  
They were building a friendship slowly, learning bits and pieces about each other. Luke hates sour gummy worms and warm sheets, and lemon-lime soda. He doesn't make his bed and sometimes he forgets which pants he's washed and which are dirty. All of the little things that couples should know about each other by the time marriage rolls around. They're slowly getting there although Ashton will still sit up at night and question the endgame of the whole situation.  
  
He'll be divorced before he's twenty-five.  
  
"I told Michael about us," Luke sits on the side of the bathtub as Ashton washes his cheeks. The blonde won't meet his eyes in the mirror, and he looks guilty. He hasn't styled his hair in a few days, leaving it drooping against his forehead and curling near his ears. His cheeks are still blotched red from the rubbing but Ashton knows there's red tinge from a blush spreading over his face.  
  
Michael wasn't all that fond of Ashton, in fact, he seemed to hate the older boy. He'd glared for a good twenty minutes when Luke first introduced them, and Ashton was positive Michael was jealous. They'd been holding hands, Luke and Ashton, and Michael had stared hard at the two of them before grunting out a hello. Luke tried reasoning that Michael wasn't the softest person and often had a hard time opening up to new people but the theory was still there, deep in Ashton's thoughts.  
  
"Bet he was pleased." Luke sighs at Ashton's gruff tone. He sounds jealous himself, like a spoiled little boy who'd finally been told no. Ashton turns, leaning against the sink as Luke plays with the gold band on his ring finger. He looks younger than usual, sort of falling in on himself like the weight of the world was pressing down. Ashton suspects it is, fairly quickly, too. Far too often, Ashton catches Luke staring off into space, expressionless and exhausted looking. Again, it isn't surprising. Marriage took a toll before it even started and they were both working on earning their first grey hairs. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have -"  
  
Luke shakes his head. "You're right. About him, I mean." He stands up and drops his hands. "He's childish and petty, and he's a grump but I love him."  
  
It doesn't sound right falling from Luke's mouth. Love. Such a dirty, overused word, even in a friendly context. And maybe, just maybe, Ashton is jealous that Luke can talk about Michael like so; that he can toss the word around without a worry while Ashton worries he'd stay divorced after their arrangement ends. It isn't something he should be worrying about at this moment in time but the future hangs heavy behind him, drawing closer and closer with every creeping second.  
  
"He hates me." Ashton picks at his cuticle, flicking the skin he peels off, away.

Michael hadn't been any more pleasant meeting Ashton the second time. He'd grumbled miserably and avoided eye contact. To make matters worse, Luke had sat next to Ashton the whole time - nearly curled into his side - while Michael sat alone, glowering and bitter. He'd left sharp remarks when he'd left, quiet but full of anger at the front door when Luke showed him out. Ashton wasn't supposed to hear, but it was hard to miss the loud sigh Luke gave - _an admit of defeat -_ and the slam of the front door.

“I'm sorry,” Luke had said, slouching down where Michael had once sat and scrubbing at his face. His eyes were red when he looked up at Ashton, cheeks flushed pink and he sniffled. “He's overwhelmed.”

 _With the fact that we're getting married,_ Ashton thought bitterly. There was more than what was being said but he had no right digging into Michael and Lukes friendship for answers.

“It's alright.” Ashton replied, shrugging. He didn’t like seeing Luke cry, not over Michael’s hatred.

Luke had cried while they watched Dazed and Confused and Ashton pretended like he didn’t notice.

~~~

Luke’s mum, Liz, invites Ashton’s family for dinner on Saturday night. Family dinners are always a rowdy game of wedding planning and Luke holding Ashton’s hand under the table. Ashton knows, deep down, that Luke’s relying on him for emotional support throughout this whole ordeal, and he wants to steady Luke’s wavering nerves, but it’s hard when Luke looks at him with soft, doe eyes and silently asks for the world.

There’s not feelings, necessarily. But there’s affection, unadulterated and soft, from Luke’s side that Ashton feels radiate over his bones when Luke grips his thigh or hand, or rests his head on Ashton’s shoulder. Everything has moved so quickly and Ashton’s sat by and swallowed it all.

“I’m really tired.” Luke mumbles, nuzzling against Ashton’s shoulder with a sigh. They’ve relocated to his room and curled up on his bed. Jeopardy is on but the volume is muted - and Ashton isn’t very good at reading lips.

“Go to sleep.” Ashton says. Luke grumbles in response, rolling his body further onto Ashton’s. They’ve fallen asleep far too many times to count, and there have been plenty of stolen kisses that Luke blushed about when Ashton finally squinted an eye open.

It’s become a norm, kissing, that is, and Ashton feels like he’s grown to rely on Luke’s lips meeting his every time they’re together. They keep the affection to a minimum in front of their families for reasons unbeknownst to Ashton, but once Luke’s cornered him in his bedroom it becomes a free-for-all.

Luke slides his hand around Ashton’s side, palm warm and soft against the sliver of bare skin his fingers touch. “Don’t leave.” He kisses Ashton’s shoulder, just next to the collar of his shirt and hums. “Promise?”

Ashton promises and fixes his gaze on the TV. They’re on commercial break, and soon Luke’s breath evens out, warm against Ashton’s neck. His arms have fallen slack from Ashton’s waist but his body has moved closer, invading Ashton’s bubble and making a nest. He’s warm, soft and pleasant to curl up with.

He loses feeling in his arm just as Luke’s mum knocks on the door. Luke doesn’t budge and Ashton says nothing. She opens the door, eyeing up her son and soon to be son-in-law. “He’s always so tired.” She remarks.

Luke squirms. “Yeah,” Ashton agrees. He’s afraid to meet her eyes, to see judgement and anger. He’s not playing with Luke’s heart, except he is and the cards have all been lain out for their parents to gawk at.

Liz sighs. “You can stay the night.” She eyes her son up, smiling softly. “He was rather moody after you left last time.” There’s a smile in her eyes brighter than the one playing on her face. She knows they’ve cuddled before, the soft, gentle affection Luke craved was being graciously handed over, and despite their attempts at hiding it all from their family, Liz knew.

The line _Mother knows best_ danced on Ashton’s brain. It was one-hundred percent true, much to Ashton’s chagrin. He gave a sheepish grin. “I feel like I’ve done something wrong.”

“You have.” Liz says. She shakes her head. “Goodnight, Ashton.”

“Goodnight, Liz.”

She closes the door quietly behind her, leaving Ashton alone with his thoughts. Luke squirms again and Ashton finds himself counting the younger boys heartbeat.

“Four years of cuddling with you doesn’t sound all that awful.” Ashton murmurs, brushing a wave of Luke’s hair back. His heart isn’t in his words, and his stomach twists.

Luke’s too beautiful when he sleeps and Ashton’s slowly acknowledging just how flawless Luke really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like, not really crushing but there's definitely something :3 i love lashton, wow.
> 
> they're so soft and fluff and in love, rip me.
> 
> anyway, michael's such a jerk but he's a loving jerk, and he doesn't like his lukey playing with fire awe
> 
> comment, kudo, u know the drill
> 
> thank you,
> 
> trishie

**Author's Note:**

> so, look familiar? don't worry, it's not stolen.
> 
> i did a little experiment to see how readers reacted to new authors in the fandom, and as i expected, i wasn't taken to despite my writing being the same as on here. I waited a few months to see how my story would be handled, would people stick with it and ask for updates, comment, vote or read? there are only a few kudos on the story, 30 to be exact which is understandable for a one chapter out of __ fic, and no smut. that being said, even my crappiest of crap stories receive kudos time and time again, and plenty of feedback.
> 
> i don't remember when i first started writing, but I'd started with Muke and that had been the most popular ship then too so of course, my crap writing was taken nicely. I personally, hated no one acknowledging my fic because it was new and different, and i'm so unused to feedback, but I understand how much it sucks to have ghost readers that don't even bother to vote.
> 
> that all being said.
> 
> prepare for everything under the sun; this fic is going to get down and dirty soon.
> 
> all i know is smut (shitty as it is) and this fic will not lack in that department. 
> 
> i might be updating this soon if i can pop the next chapter out before my next class.
> 
> hope you all enjoy,
> 
> much love,
> 
> x
> 
>  
> 
> don't forget u can find me on tumblr @antisocialhood


End file.
